Shugo Chara: After all of Love is my heart!
by kily-chan
Summary: Amu still has feelings for Ikuto,but what will happen if he he don't or does return?


Shugo Chara: After all of Love is my heart!

By: Kyrsia L. (Kily)

Dedicated to: Cassy

(6 years had pass since Ikuto left and my feelings still the same, I haven't pick no one not even Tadase, I'm afraid that I make the wrong choice, oh God why is this so hard, my heart is so confuse, what can I do.) "Amu dinners ready!" "Oh coming mom" (Every day is the same thing I've been confess several times by Tadase and other guy's, but I can't pick!. I'm a high school student and the graduation is coming up and I don't even have a date for the party they going to make, I'm so depress if I can only clear my feelings).

The next day!

(sigh, I don't want to go, I know that today will happen the same thing is so annoying….) "Oh good morning sister!" "Good morning Ami". (Ami is in 6 grade she's so active and has some confections too, My dad still the same, he get jealous when there's a boy in the house and don't want us to have a boyfriend and mom is so nice everyday, my mom always said: "When you decide to have someone in your life, I'll support you till the end, but make the right choice". ( My mom can read me like a book, but I just hope I can finish with this already ).

"Hey Amu-chi"

"Hello Amu"

"Oh hello, Yaya and Rima"

Yaya- "Why are you spacing out, are you looking for attention?… I should be the one with attention ugh!"

Amu- "Sorry Yaya.. Is not my intention to do that, sorry"

Rima- "Amu is there something wrong?.. You been acting weird all this month".

Amu- "Oh what you saying I'm perfectly fine hahaha aww…"

Rima- "Amu"

Yaya- "Well then lest go, we have to get to school"

Rima- "….. Amu, you coming?"

Amu- "Ah yeah"

(I think Rima is starting to notes, but I can't help it, this isn't something I can forget is just…)

"Good morning Amu"

" Morning Amu"

Amu- "Oh good morning Nadehiko, morning Tadase-kun hahaha aww" (Gloomy)

Nadehiko- "Amu your ok? Your acting weird today"

Amu- "….."

Yaya- "Ahh enough about Amu look at me aw aww aww"

Tadase- "Amu…."

Rima- "…."

Yaya- "Waaa aww" (Sob)

Amu- "Oh sorry Yaya.. Lest go everyone"

Everyone- "….Right"

( I can't hide it, I know that everybody is starting to notes, but I just…)

Lunch time!

Yaya- "Hey everyone, there's a new candy call the chocoline I really want to tasted aww I want tooooooooo!"

Rima- "sigh, is not big deal Yaya is a normal chocolate"

Yaya- "Ugh Rimaaa aw aw aw"

Tadase- "jeje"

Amu- "…sigh"

Nadehiko- "Amu can I talk to you?

Amu- "Wha..oh ok"

(Oh man I hope Nadehiko don't ask me anything about this..)

Nadehiko- "Here is ok… Amu can you tell me what's wrong?.. You been acting weird, you're not you' usual self"

Amu- "…What are you talking about I'm ok hahaha"

Nadehiko- "…..?"

Amu- " haha aw sigh.. Sorry is just"

Nadehiko- "Please Amu tell me.. You can trust me"

Amu- "I well…."

Some minutes later of the explanation!

Nadehiko- "Oh that a though one.. Well what I can tell you is to think and take time oh and also don't worry about it to much, you'll know when the time comes, try to focus in the studies now after all there's 2 weeks from the graduation and tomorrow school ends, but you should continue studying…., oh that's not my choice, but I want to see you fine"

Amu- "No is ok, thanks for worrying about me, I'm happy to have you as friend lol, oh hey and also jijiji!"

Nadehiko- "Huh"

Amu- "When you going to make your move with Rima lol!

Nadehiko- "Uh.. Um.. well.. I…"

Amu- "Aw don't worry.. I know Rima likes you and also you can count with me kay lol!

Nadehiko- "Uh oh..ok" (Blushing)

After school!

( Why I can't stop thinking about this, everyone is worried about me and I….)

Everyone- "See you Amu take care, bye!"

Amu- "Oh… ok"

( Sigh.. This is so lonely without Ran and the others, I still have Dia, but she's been feeling sick, I don't know why, maybe is because how I'm feeling, I don' want her to suffer because of me, what should I do…)

"Amu, papa, Ami and I have to go Shopping take care of the house ok?"

Amu- "Oh.. Ok"

(The graduation ceremony and the party is in 2 days and I'm still…)

Amu- "um…. Yeah hug me like that mm., Awwww, what the hell, uh I..!…. Ah ahhhhhh IKUTO?." (Blushing)

Ikuto- "Yo princess" (Smiling)

Amu- " Uh, what are you doing here I though you said: "I won't come back to Japan now!"

Ikuto- "Aww you didn't miss me after all this 4 years?"

Amu- "I…I…"(sob)

Ikuto- "…. Amu?"

Amu- "I'm sorry is just that I… uh! (Shock)

Ikuto kiss Amu for 1 minute!

( Ikuto is… he kiss me, but in my…)

Amu- "Hey what are you doing you pervert, you stole my first…"

Ikuto- "I'm sorry, but I could hold it and you where spacing out so… and you first kiss hmm, oh then I'm lucky then"

Amu- "Ugh leave me alone"

Amu- "I… (sob)

Ikuto- "Is there something wrong, if you want to tell me?"

Amu- "Why did you return?"

Ikuto- "Awww, you don't want to see me because what I did"

Amu- "Ugh"

Ikuto- "Well your graduation is coming, is special for you and also I told you that I was going to return for you, don't tell me you forgot?"

Amu- "I…I just" (sob)

Ikuto- "hmm".

(Ahh …Ikuto… I)

A sudden Hug came from Ikuto for 30 seconds!

(Uh he…)

Amu- "Why did you hug me?"

Ikuto- because I want to"

Amu- "Ugh GO AWAY PERVERT I…"

Ikuto- "Tell me what's wrong, you don't look like your self"

(Huh… Even Ikuto notes?)

Amu- "….. I"

Ikuto- " Huh?"

(Why I can't tell him, Nadehiko said: "Well take your time oh and also don't worry about it to much, you'll know when the time comes" He said those words, but I can't tell, the words just don't come out, what should I do)

Ikuto- "Amu don't think hard and tell me, If it is about if I'll leave, I won't, like I said I returned just for you and if you don't love me I'll make you fall in love with me!"

Amu- "Huh…" (blushing)

Ikuto- "Aww your blushing again, hahaha, maybe I don't have to do anything"

(Ugh, this guy is starting to piss me off, but I think I'm happy, I did miss that, Oh shit what the hell am I saying I couldn't miss him that much his a jerk but… some how I'm happy)

Ikuto- "Hey… your spacing off again, your starting to be weird maybe is because you do love me and you don't know how to say it hahaha!"

Amu- "THAT'S NOT IT JERK! UGH"

Ikuto- "Hahaha, well ok then tell me"

(Is not easy you jerk I'm trying, but the words don't come out, sigh calm down Amu and tell him this is not big deal)

Amu- "I… I… I…" (Almost exploding)

(Shit I can't, damn why, why I can't tell Ikuto, I did tell Tadase and he understand, but why with Ikuto the words don't come)

Amu- "sob"

Ikuto- "….Amu"

Amu- "I'm sorry, but please let me be alone for a while"

Ikuto- "…" (Amu what's wrong)

(Why I can't tell him, why I keep crying, what's wrong with me, why when he told me I won't leave I felt so relive and happy and with Tadase I was normal, why, my heart race when Ikuto is near me and when he kiss me I felt I was flouting and didn't want to let go, why) (sob)

Later that night!

RING!

(Oh is a message… is from Ikuto…sigh ok…I need to see you come to the park. Oh why he…)

Later in the park!

(Why am I here, sigh there's so many questions I want to know, Why am I nervous….)

Ikuto- "Yo"

Amu- "AHHHH, You jerk don't scare me like that ugh"

Ikuto- "Well lest hear it, what's wrong?"

Amu- "I..I…ugh"

Ikuto- "Fine, then I'll leave then"

Amu suddenly grab Ikuto's shirt and said:

Amu- "Don't…" (sob)

Ikuto- "Uh Amu"

(What the hell why did I….what's wrong with me, "You'll know the answer when the time comes"…Why those words came to my mind, Nadehiko's words…. Uh I…)

Ikuto- "Amu…"

Amu- "Ikuto… I..I lo…"

Ikuto- "Uh"

Amu- "Ikuto don't go because I…(Blushing) I love you"

Ikuto- "….Uh Amu…"( so that why you were so weird today)

Amu- (sob)

Ikuto- "Amu I love you two, more than everything, my life without you is nothing… Amu I… uh"

Suddenly Amu kiss Ikuto in a sweet way and minutes later start walking!

Amu- "Ikuto, you know I never though, the person I really love was you… I…"

Ikuto- "….Amu"

Amu- "Uhh…)

(He kiss me again, but somehow I don't want this kiss to end because I love Ikuto!)

Day's later at the night party!

Everyone-

Tasase-" Hope to see Amu"

Yaya- "Yeah, she's being so happy"

Rima- "Yeah she said that she going to give us a surprise"

Nadehiko- " Yeah I can't wait"

Yaya- "Hey, hey Amu-Chi's coming!"

Everyone- "Amu uhhh, she's with Ikuto?"

Tadase- (Amu, don't tell me you?)

Amu- "Hi everybody lol"

Nadehiko- "Hey… Amu some how I noted you to happy today"

Yaya- "Yeah and Yaya love's surprises, hey did you bought me a chocoline?"

Rima- "Yaya I told you that is a normal chocolate"

Yaya- "Aww… Rima don't ruin my dreammm!"

Amu- "Aw… don't worry Yaya here lol"

Yaya- "Aww… Amu- chi, My dream will come true!"

Amu- "Um… try it"

Yaya- "Yeah, yeah here I go….. Awwww"

Nadehiko- "Yaya what happen"

Yaya- "Awww is good, but it tastes like a normal chocolate" (disappointed)

Rima- "I told you, that it was a normal chocolate Yaya"

Yaya- "Aww"

Someone- "Hey have you taste the…)

Yaya is suddenly listening!

Yaya- " Hey every one… I have another dream"

Everyone- "What is it Yaya"

Yaya- "I want to taste the Colium-R, they said it tastes like Ice-cream with Caramel and …)

Rima- "Yaya don't start… don't believe what people said"

Yaya- "Aww don't ruin my dream Rima!"

Rima- "Ugh, whatever"

Nadehiko- "Hey Rima can I talk to you?"

Rima- "Uhh, oh ok"

Yaya- "Hey Kukai, Utau I want to ask something… are u both finally together?

Kukai- "Yaya, why you ask th.."

Yaya- "Answer"

Kukai- "Ugh Yaya, oh alright, yes we are"

Yaya- "Oh my what a scoop hahaha"

Kukai and Utau- "Ugh" (Blushing)

Tadase- "Hey Amu, why are you with Ikuto?"

Ikuto- "What else you think… I won her heart what else?"

Amu- "IKUTO"

Tadase- "Oh I see…"

Amu- "Tadase…"

Ikuto- "Let him go, he must face the trued…"

Amu- "But…hm Tadase"

(Tadase I'm sorry…but I just love Ikuto, please forgive me…)

Months Later!

(Hm, I'm so happy for everyone, Rima and Nadehiko are now formally together, Kukai and Utau

Decide to marry soon, Yaya still the same wanting to taste all kind of food and candy and she said: "Amu when I finish School, I'll be a chef and make all kind of food" That's so Yaya lol, and Tadase, well he was still up sad, but he decides to leave Japan and give home to those dogs that need carrying and Love, lol I'm so happy for him and I'm with Ikuto and today is my birthday, can't wait for Ikuto to come lol, My parents are out with Ami she's a grate dancer and has a performance, to bad that I couldn't go)

Ikuto- "Amu"

Amu- "oh… Ikuto"

Ikuto- "I love you…. and today I want to show how much I love you"

Amu- "Uh what u mean.. aww Iku.."

Ikuto stole a kiss and said:

Ikuto- " Amu , I want you, I need you, please be mine!"

( Ikuto love's me so much and I do two, I want him to)

Amu- "Ikuto I want you two"

Out of no where Ikuto take out the Dumpty key and look for the Humpty lock give it to Amu and open the gates.

They both where going to embrace together in the gates!

Ikuto didn't wasted time and:

He leaned in and captured her lips. His tongue licked over her bottom lips begging for entry. She wasted no time in giving him access. Their tongues danced with each other fighting for control over the kiss.

He won and had his way her.

His kiss became more possessive as he deepened it. His hand played upon her skin soon the other enjoyed in on the fun. In a matter of seconds her chest was exposed; the nightgown was tossed aside. He chuckled at the sight before him. Her breasts were small and pert. "Cute…" He whispered in such an exotic tone that drove her insane.

His lips devoured hers once again and explored her mouth. His hand started to play with one of her breast. She couldn't control herself, she moaned into the kiss. Amu arched her back wanting to feel more of his touch. "M-more…" She didn't want it to stop. This was better than any other dream she had before.

Ikuto loved the power he had over her.

His lips trailed down her exposed neck. He left his mark upon her skin. She was now his and only his. He continued his way down.

His tongue licked over one of her harden nipples in returned he heard another cry of pleasure from her. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. She started to breathe rapidly as her mind clouded with lustful thoughts.

Ikuto bit down on her nipple as her leg made contact with his groins. He pulled away from her and stared down at her. Their eyes met and showed their hunger for each other. He laid kisses upon her skin and let out a groan as her hands touched his bare skin. He was waiting to be touched. Amu peeled off his black shirt and threw it aside. Her hands roamed his body wanting to feel all of him.

They moved down to his pants. She earned another moan from him as her hand brush again his erection. She played around with the belt and zipper. In one swift motion she pulled down his pant and boxer revealing him completely to her.

Ikuto was embarrassed, she seen his flushed face. He didn't want to give her the upper hand. However, these thoughts were thrown away as her fingers touched his member. "Amu…"

His hand had traveled down her curves. She shivered at the touch. His fingers played with the lace of her panty.

Damn it, he was teasing her! She wanted him!

"No-now!" Her voice was weak, but still heard.

He striped her of the cloth that covered her wet entrance. Her hips jerked up as his fingers touched her womanhood. He was playing with her! No! "Ah-ah…Ik-Ikuto..plea-please I want you know."

The magic words.

Ikuto smirked. He positioned himself to enter her. They both moaned in pleasure and pain as they became one. Her legs wrapped around him as he began to thrust into her. Their bodies were pressed against each other, it added more to the passion and heat that was building up. He started out slow trying to find the rhythm with her. Her cries increased. Her nails clawed his skin as he picked up the pace.

"Ik-Ikuto…O-oh!" She was so close. His member hit the right spot every time.

He didn't stop, he wouldn't. He loved the feeling of being inside of her. Her walls were closing tight around his cock as he moved in and out of her. They were reaching their limit as they moved faster against each other.

"Ikuto!" She screamed out his name as she reached her climax. She continued to hold on to him.

"Amu!" He released his seeds inside of her. He let out a low groan before falling on the bed beside her.

"Ikuto-" She didn't even finish her sentence as his lips captured hers.

His kiss was gentle yet there was still carving and lustful desire. He pulled her naked body closer, not wanting to let go of her ever.

Her body ached but it didn't matter to her, it was worth it. The experience was just…she couldn't even find a word to express the pleasure she had felt.

(Oh my I did it…I had sex with him, I can't explain this, but I'm happy and I'll keep this beautiful memory in my heart, After all of love is in my heart)

Ikuto- "Amu…I love you and…. I want to ask you something"

Amu- "What is it?"

Ikuto- "Will you marry me?"

Amu- "Uh…. Iku..to… yes I do…?

Ikuto smiles!

Months later!

(I'm so happy I'll marry Ikuto and We'll have a child.. I couldn't be more happy!)

Years later!

"Mommy where's daddy?"

Amu- "Oh his working in his concerts, but don't worry he'll come soon ok lol"

"Ok mommy and Mommy… When I'll have a brother?"

Amu- "uhhh… well… when the time comes sweetie…"

"Ok mommy, but Hurry!"

The End!


End file.
